Le manège de l'illusion
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Quand les gens se trompaient et l'appelaient Fred, ils en riaient tous les deux et lui, il disait 'Non moi c'est George.' Maintenant, l'appeler Fred, c'était presque un crime. C'était réveiller les morts. PostHP7


* * *

**21/IX/08**

* * *

Coucou vous tous !

Alors cette rentrée ? Tout le monde est en vie ? Hé hé. Personnellement je tente désespérément de survivre en première** L** (Et que personne vienne me dire qu'en L, on fout rien, jle prendrais très mal **:D**) Là vous voyez, jréfléchis à mes devoirs que je n'ai toujours pas fait. God. Jveux mourir. Mais bon demain j'ai une perm de huit à neuf donc, jvais pouvoir faire rapidement le français, relire l'histoire et ah oui, l'anglais. Faut pas que je pense à ça, sinon jvais pas dormir...

Et vous les gens ? Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Pas trop chiant ? Oula qu'est-ce que je raconte... Bien sûr que c'est chiant **:p** Hum.

Jviens de me prendre trois kilos dans les fesses. Mais la glace au chocolat c'est trop bon. Amen. Vous savez quoi ? Jvais faire de la **piscine** avec le lycée ! **:o** De la piscine comme dans 'de l'eau dans un bassin'. Jme tire une balle dans la tête, maintenant vous croyez ? Oh sinon, j'ai regardé un film trop chou ce matin, **27 robes**. Le mec est trop plein de charme** :)** Jveux l'épouser !

Han et dans ma classe, y a un mec trop l'homme parfait ! Pinaiste, guitariste, batteur, dessinateur, écrivain, presque compositeur, passionné de mythologie grecque, parlant anglais (Ca c'est le top pour une pauvre unilingue comme moi) euh.. il aime bien chanter de temps en temps, et danser **xD** Il y a plus qu'à ce qu'il aime le chocolat et c'est dans la poche, je l'épouse. Malheureusement, pas les yeux gris... Et ça, ça casse tout **xD**

Jm'emporte, un truc de fou **x)** Que raconter de beau sinon ? J'ai passé de **bonnes vacances** aussi. J'ai été en Suisse chez Anadyomede ! Et c'était trop fun ! Et elle est venue en Bretagne chez moi **(H)** Et sinon, j'ai été à Paris et à Lorient. J'ai été au ciné voir **Wall-E** ! Mon nouveau chéri et voir Narnia 2 et Kung Fu Panda. Je sais, des trucs de gosses** :D** Eu sinon... Oh j'ai été aux **Vieilles Charrues** le vendredi, histoire de sifflé un peu cette tête de nouille de **Maé** et m'acheter un **Sponge Bob** que je n'ai pas relâché parce que ce con de ballon m'a coûté un beau billet de cinq et que maintenant, il est mort, accroché à ma poutre. Une minute de silence je vous prie.

Jme suis **ruinée** récemment et j'ai recontré **l'homme de mes rêves** à Carrouf. Jvous jure. J'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau, il était.. parfait **:)** Et il nous a parlées à Grosse et moi. Il est en term L **:p** Par contre pas demandé le lycée parce qu'on était trop subjugué par lui **xD **Et bien sûr, l'incontournable, j'ai vu mes meilleures amies. Malheureusement pas en même temps parce que Grosse s'est exilée deux semaines dans le Lot et juste après deux semaines en Allemagne et que donc, on l'a pas vue Zanou et moi.

Pour finir, j'ai glandé, déprimé devant Word, en un mot, c'était presque des vacances habituelles. Sauf que comme toujours.. : Il pleuvait **n.n** Et ça, ça tue.

Breeef, comme vous pouvez le constater, je poste ! Et ouai, jsuis pas morte **:)** Hum, je sais que ça fait... longtemps ? que j'ai pas posté un petit quelque chose mais pendant mes vacances, j'ai eu une très mauvaise panne d'inspiration et les huit fics et OS que j'avais commencés n'ont pas avancé.

Présentement, je suis sur l'ordi paternel parce que mon mien bug de trop et que si je veux pas avoir à la balancer par la fenêtre (Que je dois d'ailleurs fermer) et bien, faut mieux que je pique celui de mon pater. Et comme personne n'est là et bien j'ai tout le temps devant moi ! **:)**

Donc mon OS n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais faire au départ. Il parle de George comme tout le monde l'a déjà deviné, qui se remet lentement et difficilement de la mort de Fred. Et... bon jvous dis pas tout non plus hein** :p**

Euh.. Que dire d'autres ? Ouai, comme d'habitude, **Anadyomede** m'a conseillée et m'a bien entendu, poussée à poster aujourd'hui **x)** Donc merci chérie** :p **Oh et en ce qui concerne le **titre**, on a quand même mis plus d'une heure à chercher et au final et ben, on a mis un titre HS qui veut pratiquement rien dire** x)**

Bon jpense que j'ai fini mon habituel blabla. Celui-là il était long parce que ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas causé, mes p'tits chous** :)**

Bisoux et on se voit en bas !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Le manège de l'illusion**

**-x-**

* * *

Le parc était presque désert. Seules quelques femmes âgées promenaient leur petit chien, marchant à petits pas lents et des enfants passaient devant elle, fonçant sur leur bicyclette. Il aimait respirait le parfum des fleurs, grandes ouvertes par le soleil estival. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il rentra la tête dans le col de sa chemise moldue et accéléra légèrement.

Il venait de fermer le magasin et au lieu de transplaner directement, il préférait passer par le parc moldu qui faisait face à son appartement. Il aimait bien ce parc, il aimait bien le calme qui y régnait. A défaut de trouver la sérénité dans son cœur, il la cherchait à l'extérieure. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il aimait bien regarder les Moldus. Il les trouvait toujours aussi fascinant, un peu comme son père, des années plus tôt. Il commençait à comprendre sa passion. Il y avait eu la guerre ici mais les Moldus faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent rien_. Mais ils avaient tout de même vu les rayons verts éclairer le ciel la nuit ou sentit le froid des Détraqueurs entourer tout. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas oublier.

Pourtant, ils continuaient leur vie comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Cela faisait quatre ans que la guerre avait pris fin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil.

- Fred ?

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et lentement, tout doucement, il pivota sur lui-même. La fille le regardait, un peu interrogatrice, pas trop sûre d'elle-même. Il darda ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens et elle n'eut plus de doute.

- Fred, répéta-t-elle et un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Salut, souffla George d'une voix faible.

- Comment vas-tu ? Continua la fille.

- Bien bien….

- Tu te souviens de moi, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, toujours souriante comme sûre de sa réponse.

- Plus... plus très bien, non, s'excusa George, toujours aussi misérable.

- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Agathe. Agathe Dupré.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne la connaissait pas.

- Ca va finir par devenir vexant, sourit-elle, espiègle. J'étais à Beauxbâtons. Je suis venue à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On a dansé ensemble au Bal de Noël, insista-t-elle.

George semblait perdu quand il se souvint. Son frère avait dansé avec une jolie fille française pendant presque qu'une heure, délaissant Angelina qui avait été très vexée avant qu'un charmant garçon de Durmstrang ne l'invite sur la piste. Lui-même s'était amusé en compagnie de sa cavalière, Alicia Spinet et avait bu plusieurs Bieraubeurres avec elle et Katie Bell.

Fred était revenu, essoufflé et avait semblé remarqué l'absence de sa cavalière. Horrifié, il l'avait aperçue au bras d'un inconnu et s'était précipité pour la récupérer. George, Alicia et Katie avait parié, hilares qu'Angelina lui hurlerait dessus et cela n'avait pas manqué. Fred ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde par la suite.

- Je me souviens, murmura George avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Tant mieux !

Elle continuait de sourire. George lui répondit. Elle avait d'ailleurs un très beau sourire. Elle avait des joues un peu roses, des yeux en amande noisette et de longs cheveux noirs. Très jolie.

- Et que deviens-tu Fred ? Depuis tout ce temps. Tu te rends compte que cela fait huit ans !

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu as réussi à ouvrir ton magasin ?

- Mon magasin ? Hésita-t-il.

Il ignorait de quoi Fred et cette fille avaient parlé ensemble.

- Tu disais que toi et ton frère vous vouliez vendre des farces et attrapes ? Vous avez réussi ?

- Oui. Nous avons un magasin.

- Je suis très contente pour toi, affirma-t-elle, son sourire éclatant ne la quittant pas.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je suis entrée au Ministère français, il y a sept ans, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher, en direction de la sortie du parc. Mais je ne m'y plaisais pas alors je suis venue vivre en Angleterre. Maintenant, je travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, depuis trois ans.

- Tu t'y plais ? Interrogea-t-il en la suivant.

- Enormément, avoua-t-elle avec sincérité. J'ai toujours aimé le contact avec les gens. Et mes collègues sont très sympathiques.

- Oui. Le Ministre a fait beaucoup.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Oui, je pense. Il est venu une fois visiter le Département. Il a l'air très.. Sage.

- Il l'est, acquiesça George.

- Tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais, pouffa Agathe.

George eut peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Il ignorait si Fred lui avait donné leur nom de famille. Si tel était le cas, elle devait bien savoir que les Weasley avaient pris part à la guerre et qu'ils étaient des amis de Kingsley.

- C'est l'impression qu'il donne, en tout cas, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Oui. Tu veux venir boire un café ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Volontiers.

- Mes parents sont des Moldus, précisa-t-elle. J'ai toujours bu du café même si je sais que les sorciers préfèrent le thé.

- Ca me va très bien.

Elle sourit encore. Ils sortirent du parc et prirent à gauche. Ils s'éloignaient de l'appartement de George mais ça lui était égal. Autant aller boire un café avec cette fille inconnue plutôt que de rentrer chez lui, là où les volets n'étaient jamais ouverts et où les fantômes lui rendaient visite.

Un peu plus loin, à six cent mètres de son appartement, se trouvait une Cheminée Publique, dissimulée dans une ruelle où le sortilège Repousse-Moldus avait été apposé pour détourner les curieux. Ils allaient s'engager dans la Cheminée quand elle se tourna vers lui, soudain très sérieuse :

- Dis moi Fred. Comment va ton frère ? Ton jumeau. George je crois.

Il cilla. C'était comme si on lui avait planté des centaines d'aiguilles dans le corps. Il eut mal au cœur.

- Il est mort, souffla-t-il, à voix basse.

Et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. N'est-ce pas ?

**-x-**

Il la revit plusieurs fois, par la suite. Elle l'emmenait dans le Londres Moldu, là où il n'allait jamais et où on ne le connaissait pas. Elle le baladait de parc en parc, de monuments en monuments et il se laissait faire. Il s'était même habitué à ce qu'elle l'appelle Fred. Parce qu'il était un peu Fred, dans le fond. Ils n'étaient qu'un – ils n'avaient été qu'un – et maintenant où était le mal à ce que Fred revive un peu au travers de lui ?

Elle ne venait jamais le voir à la boutique. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Comment aurait réagi Ron en entendant une fille inconnue l'appeler par le prénom de leur frère mort ?

George aimait beaucoup Agathe. Elle était vive, enjouée, souriait toujours. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Cela devait être étrange pour les gens autour, de voir cette fille si heureuse s'accrocher au bras d'un type indifférent, presque mort.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il répondait à ses questions, les lui retournait parfois mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle lui souriait encore, riait et continuait de parler. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier de pipelette. Il l'aimait bien dans le fond. Elle parlait de choses intéressantes, lui montrait des fleurs avec excitation et s'arrêtait devant toutes les chocolateries, avec sur le visage un sourire gourmand.

Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait des frères et sœurs, des neveux ou des nièces. Il répondit par omission. Une sœur presque fiancée, un frère qui comptait bientôt faire sa demande, un deuxième célibataire, et ses deux autres mariés et heureux. Il avait même une nièce, Victoire.

« Victoire ? Quel joli prénom ! »

« Elle est née deux ans pile après la guerre. »

La guerre. Jamais ce mot ne venait se glisser dans leur conversation. Il l'évitait, elle acceptait. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé par exemple pourquoi il lui manquait une oreille ou comment son frère jumeau était mort. Comment George était mort.

**-x-**

Ils passèrent un mois à se voir presque tous les jours. Elle ne travaillait pas, vacances d'été obligent et lui, se reposait sur Ron. Il ne rechignait pas, lui qui s'était tant plein dans leur enfance de toujours devoir faire les tâches ménagères. Pour la famille, George était comme _malade_. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, le laisser faire au gré de ses envies.

Au début du mois d'août, George se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse de Fred. Il la laissa l'embrasser. Il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup même. Mais elle était amoureuse de Fred. Pas de George. Mais qu'importe de toutes manières ! Fred et George étaient un. Ils étaient lui. Il était George avec sa famille, il était Fred avec Agathe.

Pour les Weasley, c'était Fred qui était mort quatre ans auparavant mais George lui savait la vérité. Les deux étaient morts. Fred et George. Gred et Forge. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. Parce qu'on ne fait pas revenir les morts à la vie.

**-x-**

Et puis un matin, Agathe vint à la boutique. Ron était absent. Il déjeunait chez Harry et Ginny qui avaient enfin décidé d'aménager ensembles. Il l'accueillit d'un baiser et elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle était si jolie. Il lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'il range et ferme la boutique. Elle flâna dans les rayons, lui lançant de derrière une étagère, à quel point ses produits étaient merveilleux.

La cheminée de l'arrière boutique s'éclaira d'une vive lumière verte et Hermione en sortit en s'époussetant. Elle l'aperçut et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Oh bonjour George ! Excuse moi de débarquer à l'improviste mais Ron a oublié la boîte de chocolats pour Harry et Ginny. Il est tellement étourdi parfois, soupira-t-elle, attendrie.

- Tiens, elle doit être posée derrière la caisse. Va la chercher.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de l'arrière boutique et se pencha derrière le comptoir. George la suivit. Au même moment, Agathe surgit, les yeux brillants.

- Tes inventions sont extraordinaires, Fred ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione se cogner la tête contre le comptoir dans sa hâte à se redresser, il entendit son grognement sourd et quand elle réapparut, elle était blême.

- Bonjour, salua Agathe, vaguement surprise de trouver cette fille accroupie derrière la caisse.

- Bonjour, haleta Hermione, le souffle court.

Agathe tourna un regard hésitant vers George qui avança d'un pas.

- Agathe, je te présente Hermione, la petite amie de mon frère cadet. Hermione, voici Agathe, mon amie.

- Enchantée Hermione. Vous avez un très joli prénom.

- Hum, merci. Enchantée de vous connaître.

Agathe lui sourit pour toute réponse et prit le bras de George.

- Nous y allons ?

- J'arrive.

- Tu me raccompagnes à la cheminée, _Fred_, lança Hermione, l'œil perçant.

Il hocha la tête, planta sa copine et suivit Hermione. A l'abri des regards, elle se tourna enfin vers elle, la mine grave. Et son regard le bouleversa. Comment cette fille, qu'il avait si peu fréquentée en vérité, pouvait se préoccuper à ce point de son bien être ? Parce que c'était ça qu'il y avait dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione Granger. Une inquiétude dévorante.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, baisse brièvement les yeux et laissa tomber d'une voix basse.

- Fred est mort, George.

Il se tendit mais refusa de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais elle te prend pour une personne que tu n'es pas.

- Tu dois y aller. Tu as tes chocolats ?

Elle le dévisagea, la mine angoissée et montra inutilement le sachet qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Allez vas-y. Tu ne voudrais pas que Ginny rate son repas.

Elle le fixa encore un peu puisse détourna et entra dans la cheminée. Une fois disparue, il perdit son sourire et partit rejoindre sa compagne.

**-x-**

Le dimanche suivant, il alla déjeuner au Terrier. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait faux-bond à sa famille et le vendredi, Ron avait été intransigeant. « Viens ou Maman va encore pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. »

Il vint. Molly l'accueillit en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Il lui sourit difficilement et se laissa entraîner dans le salon. Toute la famille était là. Charlie venu spécialement de Roumanie, Percy qui avait réussi à se défaire de ses obligations, Ron et Hermione bien sûr, Ginny qui avait supplié la capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, Harry qui tenait Teddy sur ses genoux et qui parlait avec Andromeda, et pour finir Bill, Fleur et leur fille, Victoire.

En l'apercevant, la petite se leva d'un bond et courut maladroitement vers lui, sous les yeux moqueurs de Teddy qui à quatre ans ne vacillait plus de la sorte. George eut juste le temps de se baisser pour cueillir sa nièce dans ses bras. Il se releva et elle planta une bise sur sa joue râpeuse.

- Tu piques ! s'exclama-t-elle, en fronçant le nez.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il. J'ai oublié de me raser.

- Quand Papa oublie, Maman veut pas lui faire des bisous, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit et la reposa. Teddy s'approcha à son tour et George l'embrassa gentiment. Le gamin lança une grimace conquérante à sa presque cousine, parce que lui n'avait pas trébuché, d'abord. Elle lui tira la langue et sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

George salua tout le monde et quand il passa à Hermione, elle refusa de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et ils passèrent à table. C'était toujours le parcours du combattant. Victoire voulait manger seule pour imiter Teddy, Ginny se chamaillait toujours gentiment avec Ron, Harry devait s'occuper de son filleul et Molly regardait sa petite famille, avec tendresse.

George mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Il pensait à Agathe. Sa mère aurait été tellement heureuse de la rencontrer. Mais comment lui expliquer que cette fille l'appeler par le nom de son fils mort ? La réaction de Hermione était déjà assez désagréable.

De tout le repas, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et Ron la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Tu es sûre, hein, ça va ?

Elle finit par le rabrouer sèchement et vexé, il l'ignora en se tourna pour parler avec Charlie. A la fin du repas, ils passèrent au salon. En revenant des toilettes, George croisa Harry et Ron qui discutaient à voix basse. Il s'arrêta et sans y prendre garde les écouta :

- Elle est bizarre, disait Ron, l'air ronchon.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Harry, Hermione n'a pas dit un mot de tout le repas. Tu as déjà entendu Hermione Granger garder le silence ? Non.

- Peut-être que quelque chose la tracasse ?

- Ouai ben j'espère qu'elle va pas passer ses jours à s'énerver sur moi, grogna Ron avec rancœur.

- Elle est peut-être enceinte ? Sourit Harry pour le taquiner.

Ron blêmit et Harry fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Non je plaisante, Ronny, c'est une blague.

Et il lui tapota l'épaule. Il releva la tête et aperçut George. Harry se retenait apparemment de rire de la réaction de son meilleur ami. George lui rendit son sourire.

Hermione arriva soudain, tornade brune dans le couloir et pointa un doigt menaçant sur son meilleur ami et son petit ami.

- Que je vous y reprenne à parler de moi dans mon dos, vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec colère. Et toi, Ronald Weasley, n'ais crainte, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et Harry, si tu utilisais plutôt le peu d'intelligence que tu as pour autre chose que de faire peur à mon imbécile de petit ami, ça m'arrangerait !

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête mais le sourire de Harry n'échappa pas à George. Et à Hermione non plus, visiblement. Elle le fusilla du regard sans un mot et attendit qu'ils repartent dans le salon. Puis elle se tourna vers George toujours immobile.

- Viens, George, j'ai dit à Molly que nous nous occupions du café, toi et moi.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Hermione lui tournait le dos et s'activait du côté de la cafetière, un objet moldu qu'elle avait offert à Arthur, au dernier noël. Il sortit les tasses, attrapa des biscuits et posa le tout sur la table.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Agathe, répondit George sans se retourner. Agathe Dupré. Elle est française.

- Et elle travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale.

- Je vois que tu as déjà mené ta petite enquête.

- Je l'ai rapidement aperçue cette semaine, avoua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai reconnue.

- Elle était venue à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Elle connaît Fleur, alors ?

- Vaguement, souffla George en pivotant sur lui-même pour lui faire face.

Hermione lui tournait toujours le dos. Appuyée sur le bord de l'évier, elle regardait par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle vit des gnomes galoper dans les herbes folles. L'été les attirait. Molly allait sûrement bientôt demander aux garçons de s'occuper des petites créatures. Peut-être que Teddy les aiderait.

Tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se tourna enfin et regarda George droit dans les yeux.

- C'est malsain ce que tu fais, George.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

- Il faut que tu y mettes un terme.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il.

- Je… je ne peux pas te forcer. Je ne peux rien faire de plus que te parler et te conseiller, continua Hermione. Mais… cette fille, cette Agathe. Elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Amoureuse de Fred.

- Raison de plus pour tout lui dire. Ne lui mens pas, George.

- C'est trop tard.

Hermione secoua violement la tête.

- Arrête ça ! dit-elle sèchement. Tu te fais du mal, tu lui fais du mal. Et si elle l'apprend par une autre bouche que la tienne, hein ?

- Ne va pas la voir, siffla George en plissant les yeux.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est à toi de lui dire la vérité. Et tu devrais te dépêcher.

Elle prit la cafetière, versa son contenu dans les tasses fumantes et fit léviter le plateau. Sans plus un mot, elle sortit de la cuisine. George ne bougea pas.

**-x-**

Agathe Dupré travaillait au Département de la coopération magique internationale, service des liaisons avec les pays européens, depuis trois ans. Elle aimait énormément son travail. Ses collègues étaient tous agréables. Smith se moquait souvent d'elle et de son accent mais elle se contentait de sourire, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant.

Un jour, le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt était descendu jusqu'au cinquième étage et les avait félicités pour leur excellent travail à tous. Elle l'avait trouvé imposant ce Ministre. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur ses prédécesseurs, Fudge, Scrimgeour et même ce dictateur de Thicknesse. Il avait une voix grave et profonde qui mettait à l'aise. Un grand et mince rouquin le suivait, l'air affairé.

Après avoir rencontré Fred, elle se dit que peut-être ce type était de sa famille. D'ailleurs, Fred ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Juste quelques allusions à sa nièce ou à sa petite sœur qui s'était fiancée.

Agathe voyait souvent des rouquins au Ministère. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de les saluer et de se présenter comme étant la petite amie de Fred. Il y avait, travaillant au Ministère, ce grand type à lunettes qui semblait être l'assistant personnel du Ministre. On lui avait dit son nom : Percy Weasley. Smith aimait se moquer de sa démarche toujours pressée. De toutes manières, Smith se moquait de tout le monde même de lui-même.

Un jour, en passant par le Bureau des Aurors, Agathe avait aperçu une fille aux cheveux de feu, sûrement la sœur de Fred. Elle taquinait une des recrues Auror et recevait de la part de tous des œillades intéressées. Agathe l'avait trouvée très jolie. Et il y avait aussi celui qui semblait être le père de tout ce monde.

Il travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique, et dirigeait le Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection. Il semblait être de ces éminents sorciers que tous respectent puisque tout le monde, anciens et nouveaux le saluaient d'un 'Monsieur Weasley' révérencieux.

En faisant des recherches rapides, Agathe avait appris que la famille Weasley avait pris une grande part dans la guerre contre Voldemort et qu'ils avaient perdu un membre des leurs, un des fameux Jumeaux. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Fred. Elle se doutait, par son silence sur la guerre et sa famille, qu'il regrettait encore la mort de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

**-x-**

Pourtant un jour de septembre où elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, ayant fini sa journée, un sorcier la dépassa et lui tint les grilles ouvertes. Elle le remercia. C'était Arthur Weasley.

- Dépêchez-vous, Miss, sourit-il.

- Merci Monsieur, dit-elle poliment alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en branle.

Il la dévisagea et reprit :

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu à cet étage.

- C'est normal Monsieur. Je travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale, service des liaisons avec les pays européens.

- Aah. Je comprends mieux votre accent alors ! Rit-il en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Française, je suppose ? Murmura-t-il d'un air complice. Ma belle-fille est française elle aussi.

- Fleur Delacour, dit Agathe en hochant la tête.

- Comment….

- Nous étions à Beauxbâtons ensemble, interrompit Agathe.

- Ah oui.

- Et puis votre fils me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle avec courage.

Elle faisait tout de même face au père de son petit ami, et celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir parlé d'elle à ses parents.

- Mon fils, répéta Arthur, distraitement. Lequel ? J'en ai tellement vous comprenez !

Il sourit, espiègle et elle le trouva gentil. C'était un homme simple et chaleureux. Elle était persuadée que quand il saurait qui elle était, ils s'entendraient à merveille.

- Fred, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Mais Arthur Weasley blêmit. Sa peau devint si pâle, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa sacoche et il sembla prêt à défaillir. Inquiète, Agathe s'approcha de lui, prête à l'aider s'il lui faisait un malaise. Elle avait appris les bases du secourisme à Beauxbâtons.

Mais il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désemparée. Plusieurs fois, Fred avait laissé échapper que les membres de sa famille le surprotégeaient par moment car ils estimaient qu'il n'était pas remis de la mort de son frère. Peut-être même refusaient-ils qu'il ait une quelconque petite amie qui leur serait inconnue. Dans ce cas-là elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Mr Weasley.

- Fred, répéta-t-il, d'une voix rauque, comme s'il mourrait.

- Oui, acquiesça Agathe, bouleversée par le regard du vieil homme. Vous savez, nous sortons ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant. Je suis désolée qu'il ne vous l'ait pas annoncé lui-même mais Fred est très secret. Je…

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! Coupa Arthur Weasley.

- Je… non, souffla la jeune femme. Je pensais que Fred vous aurait au moins parlé de moi….

- Miss… Miss comment d'ailleurs ?

- Dupré. Je m'appelle Agathe Dupré.

Il inspira profondément, une main sur le cœur.

- Ecoutez Miss Dupré, je ne sais pas qui se fait passer pour mon fils mais… mais Fred est mort.

Elle sursauta violement et le dévisagea comme s'il devenait fou.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux agrandis pas la surprise. Non bien sûr que non, j'étais avec lui hier, il va très bien, nous….

- Miss Dupré, coupa Arthur. Mon fils est mort. Fred est mort le 1er mai 1998.

Elle le fixa, choquée puis murmura :

- Vous êtes sûr… ?

Et Arthur lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- C'était mon fils, Miss Dupré. Je l'ai enterré.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle. Je l'ai vu hier…. Fred était là. Il était là comme vous. Tenez j'ai une photo !

Elle tira de sa poche une photo moldue qu'elle lui planta sous le nez en répétant avec véhémence « Regardez ! Regardez c'est Fred et moi ! »

Les yeux de Arthur Weasley s'écarquillèrent et un prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- George.

**-x-**

Le soir, Agathe vint dîner chez George comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille. Pendant tout le repas, elle resta extrêmement silencieuse et il ne sut pas quoi faire pour la tirer de son mutisme. Il lui raconta sa journée pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Il raconta que cet imbécile de Ron l'avait pris pour cobaye pour quand il ferait sa demande à Hermione.

Il rit tout seul au souvenir d'une cliente arrivant, alors que Ron déclamait son amour à George, une main sur le cœur, un genou à terre et l'alliance brillant de mille feux dans sa main. George se fit la soudaine réflexion qu'il n'avait pas autant ri depuis quatre ans. Mais la tête de la jeune femme avait été plus que comique en voyant les deux hommes s'avouer leur amour.

Il dévisagea Agathe qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu du tout et traçait à l'aide de sa fourchette, des cercles dans la sauce.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Si, souffla-t-elle en réponse sans relever la tête. Si c'est délicieux, comme toujours. Mais je n'ai pas faim désolée.

Sur ce, elle repoussa son assiette au centre de la table et posant ses couverts, renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

- Et toi ta journée ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours content qu'elle lui parle d'elle.

Mais elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et lui, fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Insista-t-il.

- C'est que… hésita-t-elle. J'ai fait une rencontre qui va te déplaire.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai vu ton père. Arthur Weasley.

Il se raidit alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux pour le regarder. Et il comprit ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il y avait une terrible douleur et comme une supplique. Elle le suppliait de lui dire que c'était bien lui, que c'était bien Fred.

- Fred est mort, murmura-t-elle.

Il refusa de répondre.

- Ca fait trois mois que tu me mens, continua-t-elle, à voix basse. Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais ?

Il avait la gorge sèche.

- J'aurais compris tu sais. J'aurais compris que Fred était mort et que tu étais George. J'aurais pu t'aider tu sais. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée tomber amoureuse d'un type qui n'existe pas ?

Elle criait maintenant. Elle s'était levée brusquement et le dardait d'un regard accusateur. Il la fixait toujours sans un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toutes manières ? Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se retint pourtant. Les larmes seraient pour plus tard.

- Je veux savoir….

Il hocha lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux et se leva à son tour. Il voulut lui prendre le bras pour la guider vers les fauteuils, mais elle se raidit et se dégagea brusquement. Il entra la tête dans les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré. Elle l'imita et prit place en face de lui.

Ils se regardèrent en silence au-dessus de la table basse. Il ne pouvait rien dire, sa gorge était bloquée. Il savait qu'à la fin, elle s'en irait et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonné.

Et ça lui faisait mal bizarrement. Peut-être avait-il fini par s'attacher à elle….

Il prit une profonde inspiration, posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler quand il parlerait de Fred. Et il lui raconta tout.

Il raconta qu'il était né un premier avril de l'année 1978, un matin, qu'il était sorti du ventre de sa mère quelques minutes avant Fred. Il raconta qu'il avait grandi avec ses quatre frères, puis avec Ron deux ans plus tard et sa seule petite sœur que tous les mâles de la famille avaient protégée jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il raconta qu'il était un Weasley, fier de l'être et que s'il n'avait pas l'argent des Malefoy, il avait l'amour des siens, il avait Fred avec lui et c'était le plus important.

Il raconta que Fred et lui avait transformé la peluche préférée de Ron en une araignée géante. Il raconta que Bill prenait Ginny sur ses genoux quand il racontait une histoire de vampires, la nuit d'Halloween et que Fred et lui écoutaient, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il raconta son entrée à Poudlard, la fierté d'être réparti à Gryffondor, précédé de Fred, des tapes joyeuses de ses frères et amis. Il raconta les farces, les yeux pétillants de Fred, les courses effrénées dans le château pour semer Rusard, le rire de Fred, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, la découverte des cuisines et des elfes, l'appétit de Fred et son amour pour les éclairs au chocolat comme Ron.

Il parla de Fred. Beaucoup de Fred. Parce que leur vie avait été liée, qu'on ne pouvait dissocier les deux frères Weasley. Parce qu'il n'avaient été qu'un, qu'ils s'étaient fait un nom, les Jumeaux et que tout le monde les aimait, qu'ils faisaient rire tous les élèves et plus tard, tous les petits sorciers grâce à leurs inventions.

Il expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvé la Carte du Maraudeurs qui avait accéléré leur succès au sein de Poudlard, Carte qu'ils avaient remis à Harry Potter, leur frère et ami, le seul en vérité à mériter le plus l'artefact. Il avoua que c'était Harry Potter qui leur avait offert l'argent qui avait contribué à mettre en place leur boutique.

En définitive, Fred et George devaient tout à Harry Potter. La famille Weasley devait tout à Harry Potter.

Il se souvint de l'AD, d'Angelina que Fred aimait, de leur voyage en Egypte, des gnomes dans le jardin, des Beuglantes de leur mère.

Il parla de 'Gred' et 'Forge', des phrases que Fred commençait et que George finissait, leur parfaite osmose au Quidditch.

Et il n'y avait eu que des bons moments dans la vie de George, chaque instant qu'il avait passé avec Fred n'était que sourires et rires.

Et puis la guerre. Une guerre terrible qui lui avait volé une oreille, qui lui avait volé son frère et une partie de lui-même. Il souffla à mi-voix d'en avoir voulu à Percy, le frère qu'il avait sans doute le mieux aimé avec Fred parce qu'il s'emportait toujours et qu'il était amusant à taquiner. Il lui en avait voulu d'avoir partagé les derniers instants de Fred alors que lui, le jumeau, le clone se trouvait de l'autre côté du château, loin, si loin.

Il avait senti Fred s'éteindre. C'était comme s'il y avait toujours eu une flamme dans son cœur, une flamme qui s'appelait Fred et qui le faisait rire, qui le faisait vivre et que cette flamme avait été soufflée comme un rien, comme la déflagration avait soufflé son frère.

Il parla des longs mois seul chez lui, les stores du magasin baissés, les fenêtres closes et le silence, le silence froid que le rire de Fred ne romprait plus. La naissance de Victoire, sa petite nièce, deux ans après, dont il était le parrain parce que la famille avait pensé que ça le sortirait de son apathie. Pauvre petite Victoire. Aucune petite fille ne méritait un cadavre ambulant pour parrain.

Et pendant des heures, Agathe l'écouta la bouche entrouverte, la respiration se faisant saccadée au rythme du récit de sa vie. Elle tiqua quand vint le nom d'Angelina, celle dont était tombé amoureux Fred Weasley. Et les larmes emplissaient lentement ses yeux, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux cillaient. Et George ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer.

Pour Agathe, c'était dur. Apprendre en une journée qu'on aimait un mort, qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début. George était désolé pour elle, sincèrement. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite française mais elle non, elle aimait Fred. Fred le cadet qui faisait toujours rire, qui était le premier à inventer des farces, à parler aux filles. George, c'était l'aîné, qui surveillait un peu, qui avait peur pour son jumeau mais qui n'hésitait pas à suivre son frère, à parfaire leurs plans de petits génies de la farce.

Aujourd'hui, Fred était enterré dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres, dans le caveau Weasley, avec les oncles Prewett et les grands-parents. Il était le premier à être parti. Avant ses parents. Avant la vieille tante Muriel, pourtant âgée de cent cinq ans.

Il n'était pas Fred. Lui, c'était George Weasley, le rescapé, le dernier des Jumeaux, le propriétaire du magasin « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Lui, il était en vie. A contre cœur peut-être, parce que quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait préféré suivre son Fred plutôt que de rester seul ici, le cœur froid, le silence étouffant.

Où étaient passées les explosions de leurs inventions ? Hein ? Où étaient passés les éclats de rire de Fred, ses soufflements, ses « Allez, on recommence ! » ?

Ca faisait mal au cœur de reparler de tout ça, de penser à ce qu'ils auraient fait à deux. George se plaisait à imaginer qu'ils auraient eu chacun des jumeaux, la même année, qui sait, même, le même mois, quatre petits garçons fidèles à leur père, terrassant les professeurs de Poudlard, finissant le travail de leurs pères.

Quand il eut fini, il releva lentement la tête. Les yeux de Agathe étaient embués de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle se tenait le ventre, une boule au cœur. Elle souffrait mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était mieux de tout lui dire maintenant avant qu'elle ne parle de projets de mariages et d'enfants avec Fred qui était mort.

- Fred est mort, souffla George et ça résonna douloureusement à son oreille.

Cela faisait quatre ans. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, avait même refusé d'y penser. Agathe hoqueta mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle le fixa gravement, tristement.

Puis lentement, elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux, prit son sac à sa gauche et le bloqua sur son épaule. Elle pleurait et ne tentait pas de s'en cacher. Elle allait partir, George le sentait. Il ne la retiendrait pas parce qu'il fallait que cela soit fait. Il se demanda vaguement si elle allait l'embrasser, juste sur la joue.

Elle n'en fit rien. Après un dernier long regard, elle se détourna, ferma brièvement les yeux et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sans un regard en arrière, sortit. La porte claqua.

George s'affaissa dans le fauteuil, las. Seul comme jamais.

**-x-**

La tombe était là. En marbre, d'un gris blanc, elle était propre et fleurie. Les gens venaient souvent se recueillir ici. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Fred. Ils avaient discuté le temps d'une danse et il l'avait marquée par son humour débordant, sa joie de vie qui s'accordait tellement avec la sienne, son sourire espiègle et ses yeux qui étincelaient.

Agathe ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Elle ne pensait pas être tombée amoureuse de ce Fred Weasley quand elle avait dix sept ans. Juste… elle l'avait trouvé plaisant.

Sur la tombe, il y avait diverses petites plaques de marbre où on pouvait lire « A Fred, un fils aimant », « Au plus grand sorcier facétieux de Poudlard, notre ami », « À notre frère le plus drôle ». L'épitaphe était formulée ainsi : « A Gred, la moitié de Forge. »

Elle tomba à genoux sur la terre battue et se recroquevillant, serra ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle resta un long moment dans cette position, les yeux fermés. La température baissait et elle avait de plus en plus mal au cœur.

George lui avait menti. « Dis moi Fred. Comment va ton frère ? Ton jumeau. George je crois. » Elle l'avait vu hésiter pourtant. Elle aurait du comprendre. « Il est mort. »

Est-ce que George était réellement mort ?

Un bruit de pas qui foule les graviers puis qui s'arrête derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas. _Non. Pas George. Laisse moi_. Une main se posa sur son épaule et on l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Elle gémit, elle était toute ankylosée.

- Venez vous asseoir, dit une voix douce.

Toujours repliée sur elle-même, Agathe obéit et la personne la dirigea vers un banc. Elle s'y laissa tomber lourdement et elle s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans la couverture.

- Vous allez mieux ?

Elle secoua la tête et releva la tête. C'était cette fille qui était venue au magasin. Hermione. Il y avait dans son regard, toute la compassion du monde et sur les traits de son visage, un immense chagrin. A coup sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

- Vous le saviez, murmura Agathe.

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira en regardant le ciel.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. C'était à George de vous dire la vérité.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Si j'avais su que vous le devineriez avant, je l'aurais poussé d'avantage. Arthur nous a expliqué en rentrant du Ministère qu'une fille lui avait dit sortir avec Fred. J'ai su que c'était vous.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Gémit Agathe.

Elle se sentait tellement misérable.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione avec honnêteté. Vous savez, George ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Fred. Sans doute ne le fera-t-il jamais. Perdre un jumeau, ça fait immensément mal. Et encore, je ne peux que le deviner….

De nouveau, elle regarda le ciel où étaient apparues les étoiles.

- Je pense que George se sent coupable d'une certaine manière. Coupable d'avoir survécu à Fred. Ses parents aussi ressentent la même chose. Quel sentiment traverse l'esprit d'une mère à l'idée que son fils de trente ans son cadet est mort avant elle ? Je voudrais ne jamais le savoir.

Elle eut un rire désabusé. Agathe releva la tête et la regarda. C'était une jolie femme, cette Hermione. Des yeux d'un chocolat intense, des cheveux dans tous les sens et un sourire doux.

- Vous êtes la fiancée duquel ?

- Moi ? S'étonna Hermione. Oh je ne suis pas encore fiancée. Nous prenons notre temps. Mais une amie m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu sortir d'une bijouterie.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est lequel ? Demanda Agathe.

- Le plus maladroit, le plus gourmand et le plus agaçant de tous, sourit-elle avec tendresse. Ron. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et bientôt, il sera mon fiancé.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez proche de Harry Potter….

- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit-elle simplement. Il a toujours été là et je pense avoir fait de même de mon côté…. Vous étiez amoureuse de Fred ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

Agathe ricana.

- Oh oui. Amoureuse d'un mort, ce n'est pas très banal.

- Je veux dire… avant de rencontrer George ? Vous connaissiez Fred avant cela non ?

- C'est vrai, admit Agathe après réflexion. Nous avons dansé ensemble lors du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous y étiez ?

- Oui.

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous y avoir vu.

- J'étais la cavalière de Viktor Krum, avoua Hermione à contrecoeur.

- Oh. Je vois très bien alors. Vous étiez ravissante.

- Merci, souffla Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je pense que dès le départ, j'ai été intéressée par Fred, reprit Agathe, songeuse. Mais lui m'a rapidement oubliée, je suppose.

Hermione eut un sourire réconfortant.

- N'en veux pas à George, murmura-t-elle, passant volontairement au tutoiement. Je pense que pour lui, c'était quelque chose de normal. Qu'on l'appelle Fred. Qu'il se fasse passer pour Fred. Qu'il se dise mort. Une partie de George est morte et de cela, tout le monde en est conscient.

Elle se leva en s'étirant les bras vers l'arrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer. Je dois dîner chez Molly ce soir. J'ai déjà plus de deux heures de retard. Toute la famille est chamboulée par l'histoire de Arthur. Mais… je ne pense pas dire quoique se soit avant George, ajouta-t-elle, pour elle-même. As-tu un endroit où aller ?

Agathe acquiesça.

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Tu n'es pas... en état pour transplaner.

- Je voudrais rester ici un peu plus longtemps. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non bien sûr que non. C'est juste… tu ne pardonneras pas à George, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je comprends. Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe de Fred.

- N'en veux pas à George, répéta-t-elle ensuite. Il souffre autant que toi, tu sais. Il souffre tellement qu'il ne voit pas que pour toute la famille, c'est pareil.

Elle secoua tristement la tête. Agathe se leva à son tour et lui tendit la couverture. Hermione la reprit sans dire un mot puis la dévisagea avec gravité. Elle fouilla ensuite dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit un morceau de chocolat enveloppé.

- Tiens. Ca va te faire te sentir mieux.

- Merci. Merci pour tout Hermione.

L'autre lui sourit.

- C'est normal. C'est un peu de ma faute aussi. J'aurais du faire quelque chose dès que j'ai su qu'il te mentait. Prends soin de toi, Agathe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura la jeune femme. Bon mariage, ajouta-t-elle, en souriant timidement. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.

- Oh tu sais, avec Ron, on passe plus de temps à se disputer sur des points sans importance. Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ! Rit-elle. J'aurais beaucoup aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

- Va-t-en vite, dit simplement Agathe.

Hermione hocha la tête et après un dernier regard, disparut dans un craquement. Agathe se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc. Elle ne pleura pas.

**-x-**

Elle s'était mariée quelques années plus tard, en 2005. Ca avait été des années magnifiques pour Agathe. Son époux, Andrew Smith avait cet humour parfois cynique qui la faisait grimacer ou celui mordant qui la faisait sourire discrètement. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun mais elle l'aimait comme il était.

Souvent, quand il l'agaçait, elle lâchait d'un coup sec un « Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ? » et il répondait au tac au tac « Je suis un Serpentard. » Elle ne riait pas. Elle avait aimé un homme qui était un Gryffondor dans l'âme et avait épousé un parfait Serpentard. Cette histoire de Maison était ridicule.

Ses filles jumelles, Nora et Lena étaient nées deux ans plus tard. Elles avaient les yeux de leur père et le sourire de leur mère. Leurs cheveux épais et lisses leur venaient de leur grand-mère maternelle. Nora avait un goût prononcé pour les bêtises déjà gamine alors que Lena préférait boire un chocolat chaud au coin du feu et lire ses magazines sorciers portant sur les dernières inventions du monde magique. Un Moldu aurait appelé cela un magazine de science.

Jamais Agathe n'avait vu jumelles si peu semblables au niveau du caractère et elle dût plus d'une fois punir l'effrontée Nora. Parfois, quand les petites étaient avec leur père à fouler avec émerveillement les couloirs du Ministère, elle songeait mélancolique à Fred et George Weasley. Eux étaient de véritables jumeaux.

Quand elle accoucha de sa troisième fille, elle espéra qu'elle ressemblerait plus à Lena si calme et si docile à seulement l'âge de cinq ans. Andrew aimait dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'elle finirait à Serdaigle ou pire à Poufsouffle si elle restait si studieuse au lieu d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Nora était, elle, une véritable Serpentard et son père l'adorait. Agathe ne disait jamais rien de cette préférence trop flagrante pour une de ses filles mais Lena ne semblait pas en souffrir et était toujours plus tendre avec sa jumelle.

Malheureusement la petite Amandine ne ressembla en rien à ses sœurs. Capricieuse, autoritaire, pleurnicheuse, parfois manipulatrice avec ses grands yeux de bébé, elle obtenait tout de son père avec qui elle savait y faire. Elle était en constante guerre avec Nora de cinq ans son aînée. Lena jouait les arbitres, intervenant quand tout commençait à dégénérer entre les deux bagarreuses. Andrew avait trouvé deux pures Serpentard.

Quand les jumelles eurent onze ans en avril, la fébrilité due à leur futur départ pour Poudlard s'empara de la famille. Amandine ressentait l'ambiance surexcitée de la maison et se montrait toujours plus capricieuse, toujours plus agaçante. Elle devait comprendre que ses sœurs la quitteraient bientôt pour entrer à Poudlard.

En juillet, Nora et Lena reçurent leur lettre annonçant qu'elles étaient attendues le 1er septembre sur la voix 9 ¾. On alla faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, on consentit à offrir un mini balai à Amandine pour remplacer le vieux qui avait appartenu à Nora et qu'elle utilisait, Andrew hésita même d'amadouer sa dernière fille quand ils passèrent devant le magasin des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Comme tous les enfants, les trois fillettes collèrent le nez à la vitrine colorée et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elles ne soient pas renversées par un passant pressé.

- Les filles, s'écria Agathe, contrariée qu'elles s'arrêtent justement ici. Nous devons aller acheter les baguettes, maintenant.

- Maman, je veux ça, dit Amandine en pointant du doigt une plume à explosif.

- Tu es trop petite, chérie.

- Et on ne dit pas 'je veux' mais 'j'aimerais', fit Lena d'une voix calme. Viens Nora, je voudrais avoir ma baguette rapidement.

Sa jumelle bien que déçue de n'avoir pu entrer dans la célèbre boutique lui emboîtait le pas quand la voix fluette d'Amandine retentit une nouvelle fois :

- Papa. Je veux ça.

- Ta mère a dit non, Amandine, gronda gentiment son père.

- Je veux ça, répéta-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur son père.

- J'ai dit non.

- Papa.

Et ses yeux d'un brun clair s'embuèrent lentement de larmes. Andrew la dévisagea puis quêta auprès de sa femme, un peu d'aide.

- Quand tu apprendras à demander poliment et gentiment, nous en reparlerons, coupa Agathe en lui agrippant la main. Maintenant, tu ne me lâches plus, tu as compris ?

Elle afficha immédiatement sa mine boudeuse de celle qui n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et bouscula Nora qui arborait un large sourire moqueur. Andrew adressa un regard infiniment reconnaissant à son épouse qui détourna les yeux, avant de se mettre en route vers le magasin d'Ollivander.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de toute la journée.

**-x-**

Le quai était bondé, les joues des jumelles de plus en plus pâles. Lena agrippait le bras de sa sœur, le lui broyant très certainement, alors que Nora tentait d'afficher un air assuré. Agathe ne lâchait pas le bras de sa cadette et Andrew faisait léviter les lourdes valises de ses filles.

- On va par là.

La petite troupe s'engouffra dans la foule, tentant difficilement d'accéder au wagon le plus proche.

- Si on se perd, on se retrouve à la voiture trois ! s'écria Andrew avant de disparaître avec les jumelles et Amandine qui était parvenue à se dégager de la poigne de sa mère.

Agathe hocha la tête mais ils avaient déjà disparu. Elle se laissa bousculer jusqu'en avant où enfin, elle put toucher les voitures. Elle plissa les yeux. Voiture neuf. Elle devait remonter le quai. Se collant pratiquement contre le train rouge vif, elle commença à avancer.

Et elle le vit. Entre deux visages. Il était accroupi, la main sur l'épaule d'un enfant. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue mais elle se figea, droite et bouche bée, le cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle fut tentée de fuir mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il la verrait. Alors elle attendit et quand il releva la tête, ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans les siens.

Elle le vit sursauter, ses yeux s'écarquiller et inspirant à fond, elle marcha jusqu'à lui. Il s'était redressé, sa main était livide sur l'épaule du garçon qui la regardait venir avec curiosité. Elle parvint enfin à s'extraire de la foule qui la projeta presque à un mètre de lui. Un cercle vide s'était fait autour de lui et jetant un coup d'œil alentours, elle aperçut le reste de la fratrie Weasley avec Harry Potter, là bas dans l'angle protégé par ses amis qui se penchait sur le front de ses enfants.

- George, dit-elle et elle fut surprise de sentir sa gorge nouée.

- Agathe, salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit rouquin qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, se demandant visiblement qui elle était.

- Je te présente mon fils, fit George qui avait perçu le regard échangé.

- Bonjour, claironna le garçon en lui tendant la main franchement, je m'appelle Fred Weasley.

Ce fut comme un coup à l'estomac. Elle blêmit. George aussi peut-être. Un tout petit peu. Le gamin semblait habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il garda le silence, se contentant de l'examiner.

- Je m'appelle Agathe, répondit-elle enfin. Je suis une vieille amie de ton père….

George lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Tu portes un très beau prénom, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

- C'est un prénom de héros ! Déclara Fred avec fierté.

- Vraiment ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Il semblait avoir quatorze ans environ mais Agathe remarqua qu'il posait tout de même silencieusement la question à son père. _Est-ce que je peux dire à cette femme inconnue que ton frère jumeau, mon oncle est mort à la guerre en me léguant son nom_ ? C'était comme un rituel. George hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Oui. Mon oncle s'appelait Fred. Il est mort à la guerre pour protéger le monde sorcier.

- Alors tu as raison. C'était un héros.

Le gamin acquiesça. Le silence régna avant que George, mal à l'aise ne renvoie son fils auprès de sa mère. Il acquiesça et bondit en avant pour rejoindre sa famille. Une femme, grande et belle, la peau noire et les dents blanches l'accueillit en souriant. George suivit le regard d'Agathe et déclara platement :

- Ma femme. Angelina Johnson.

Agathe le dévisagea, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Angelina Johnson, hein. _Celle que Fred avait tellement aimé avant la guerre_.

- Je vois, dit-elle simplement. Et elle sait, elle au moins, que tu es George et non pas Fred ?

Il se tendit.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, hésita-t-il, ma famille a immédiatement était au courant. Que y avait eu un truc bizarre avec moi. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Je crois… que Hermione leur a demandé de ne rien faire, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête où se trouvait la jeune femme qui semblait donner les dernières recommandations d'usage à un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Elle est très intelligente, dit Agathe en continuant de l'observer. C'est son fils ?

- Oui. Hugo. Dans la famille, ils sont trois à entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année. Les trois derniers, d'ailleurs. Hugo, Lily la fille de Harry et Roxanne, ma fille.

- Tu as une fille ?

Il approuva.

- J'en ai trois. Nora et Lena entre en première année. Amandine les rejoindra dans cinq ans.

- Des jumelles ? Souffla George.

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas eu de jumeau. Je croyais que j'en aurais. Personne dans la famille n'en a eu. A croire que Fred et moi avons servi d'exemple, fit-il, morose.

- Elles n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, dit Agathe, gênée par ses paroles. Nora est une vraie Serpentard comme le dit son père. Il pense que Lena sera plus apte à entrer à Serdaigle.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler de ses filles avec lui. Elle avait toujours pensé que s'il ne lui avait pas menti, si dès le début il lui avait dit que Fred était mort et que lui, c'était George, le rescapé, peut-être alors tout aurait été différent.

Peut-être auraient-ils vécu ensemble, qu'ils se seraient mariés et qu'ils auraient eu dans enfants ensemble. _Agathe Weasley_. Ca sonnait bien, non ?

Et elle, elle aurait refusé d'appeler son fils par le nom d'un mort.

Elle releva la tête. Il la dévisageait sans un mot, le visage impassible.

- Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais, murmura-t-il soudain et elle eut comme un sursaut. Ca m'a fait mal quand tu es partie.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenue alors ? Lâcha-t-elle, amère.

- Je savais dès le début que dès que tu saurais la vérité, tu partirais. Et puis, tu aimais Fred pas vrai ? George, c'était un mort pour toi.

Tant de douleur dans sa voix. Elle se demanda un bref instant, s'il avait autant souffert qu'elle à leur rupture. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il avait simplement lâché le morceau et qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun remord à la mentir pendant des mois.

- C'est vrai, s'entendit-elle répondre. J'aimais Fred. J'ai toujours aimé Fred. Parce que c'était lui qui m'avait plu au Bal de Noël, parce que c'était son nom que j'avais retenu, que c'était lui que je croyais avoir retrouvé, ce jour-là. Et puis, ensuite ce n'est plus le prénom que j'ai aimé. C'était toi. C'était toi, George, répéta-t-elle et un sanglot perça sa voix. Je t'aimais tellement. Quand… quand ton père m'a asséné la terrible vérité, ce soir-là, j'ai cru que je me noyais. Je ne comprenais pas. George était mort, Fred me l'avait dit. _George était mort_ ! Mais non…. George était bien là. George était un menteur.

- Je ne voulais pas, souffla-t-il, péniblement. Tu ne comprends pas. J'avais perdu une partie de moi-même. Jamais on ne m'avait différencié de mon frère. Même ma mère parfois hésitait et Merlin sait, combien ça nous faisait rire à l'époque. Et quand tu es arrivée, une fille que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'appelait Fred avec ce sourire rayonnant, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que Fred allait revivre à travers moi….

- C'était de la folie.

- Oui. Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se fixaient, tendus, mal au fond du cœur. Agathe avait les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle refoulait dignement. George était pâle. De toute évidence, il avait refusé de penser à leur histoire, toutes ces années.

- Quand tu es partie, Hermione m'a conseillé de voir un psychomage. J'ai refusé. Je n'étais pas fou. J'étais juste mort, j'étais un cadavre ambulant, à peine un homme. Elle a insisté. J'ai obéi. Pendant six mois, j'allais chaque semaine dans un petit cabinet du nord de Londres où je pouvais parler. Je ne parlais jamais. Que pouvais-je dire à cette femme qui de toutes manières se foutait de moi, qui faisait semblant de m'écouter alors qu'elle ne cessait de consulter sa montre, histoire de ne pas être en retard à son dîner avec son amoureux ? J'ai abandonné les séances du jour au lendemain. La fille s'en foutait, répéta-t-il.

Il eut un regard vague.

- Alors Hermione est revenue à la charge. Je me faisais du mal, disait-elle. Et alors… tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a parlé de toi. Tu avais un petit ami depuis plus d'un an maintenant, tu étais heureuse et tu souriais avec lui. Vous étiez prêts à vous installer et peut-être que d'ici un an ou deux, ce serait le mariage. Ca m'a fait mal. J'ai tout lâché. Hermione m'a écouté. Tu sais, je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait pu faire psychomage si la condition des elfes de maison ne lui tenait pas tellement à cœur. Et puis, j'ai revu Angelina. Elle ne souriait plus, elle était maigre. Elle crevait d'amour pour Fred. Alors je l'ai aidée à se relever comme toi, dans un sens tu m'avais aidé à le faire.

- Je ne t'ai aidé à rien du tout, coupa Agathe, sourcils froncés.

- Sortir avec toi a été, ce qu'Hermione a appelé 'l'élément déclencheur'. Elle a dit que grâce à toi, j'avais pu faire plus ou moins mon deuil et Angelina avait guéri le reste, sans qu'on s'en rendre compte. Je… tout le monde trouvait ça malsain que Angelina et moi, on se marie. Mais je crois que pour nous… c'était une chance de nous réconcilier avec nous-même. Et avec Fred bien sûr.

Il porta la main à son oreille manquante, dans ce qu'il semblait être un tic, avant de reprendre, toujours à voix basse.

- Hermione a dit que si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, si je ne t'avais pas menti de la sorte, je me traînerais toujours comme un bateau qui a fait naufrage.

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur.

- Je sais. Je sais. Tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait cette Angelina qui, un peu plus loin, passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils. Le garçon n'avait rien de sa mère. Pas même la peau un peu plus foncé. Il ressemblait terriblement à son père et donc, à son oncle. Roxanne, par contre avait plus de sa mère, les cheveux un peu crépu, et plus auburn que roux. Une jolie gamine que c'était.

Dommage qu'elle soit une future Gryffondor, songea Agathe. Elle aurait pu s'entendre avec Nora et Lena. Elle se secoua, agacée de ses pensées dignes d'Andrew. Elle, elle se foutait des Maisons. Ses filles pouvaient être amies avec qui elles voulaient.

Son regard glissa sur les autres membres de la famille Weasley. Harry Potter qui riait avec ses fils, celui qui était le Secrétaire du Ministre, Perceval l'air très sérieux, un jeune homme dont les cheveux changeaient fréquemment de couleur pour le plaisir de ses cousins et cousines et puis le couple doyen, Mr et Mrs Weasley seniors.

Elle aurait pu faire parti de cette famille, elle aussi. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait été amie avec Hermione, qu'elle aurait pu surpasser sa fascination et parler sans aucune timidité avec Harry Potter et la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, Ginny et qu'elle se serait bien entendu avec Arthur Weasley. Elle le savait.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, ce dernier releva la tête et l'aperçut. Il la dévisagea et Agathe sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il la reconnut. Ses yeux passèrent de Agathe à son fils qui n'avait rien remarqué, avant de se détourner vers ses petits-enfants. Agathe sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle alors. J'aimerais. Je voudrais pouvoir te pardonner. Mais… George. Je t'aimais trop. Je rêvais de rencontrer ta famille, d'avoir des enfants et de me marier. Je t'aimais vraiment. Tu as tout gâché et ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Ses mains à lui tremblaient mais il les dissimula dans les poches de sa cape et hocha tristement la tête.

- Tu es heureuse avec… avec ton mari ?

- Oui. Je l'aime pour de vrai. Andrew Smith. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Ce type qui se moquait de ton accent ? Je savais qu'il était plus qu'intéressé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Il a du me relever. J'étais effondrée. Il a été patient et tendre avec moi. Je l'aime. Pas de la même façon que j'ai pu t'aimer toi, mais je l'aime quand même. Même si des fois, il est insupportable, même s'il veut toujours gagner, toujours réussir, même si parfois, il préfère ses filles Serpentard plutôt que sa fille trop calme. Mais je l'aime, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Moi aussi j'aime Angelina. Peut-être pas autant et elle-même de son côté, je sais que des fois elle me compare à Fred. Mais on s'aime et c'est ce qui importe.

Elle hocha la tête. Tout était dit. Elle aimait un autre homme, il aimait une autre femme, ils avaient leurs enfants, leur famille et ils n'avaient plus rien à voir ensemble.

- Je regrette, souffla George presque avec tendresse. J'aurais voulu ne pas te faire souffrir. Mais c'était trop tard. Je savais que notre relation serait un échec pur et simple. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

- Et moi, je suis désolée d'être partie, de t'avoir lâchement abandonné alors que tu mourrais pour ton frère.

Ils se sourirent, un peu timidement.

- Chérie ?

Elle tourna la tête, presque à regrets. Andrew s'était arrêté à quelques pas et dévisageait George. Les filles étaient devant lui, tout aussi curieuses. Agathe se tourna complètement vers eux.

- On te cherchait partout, maman ! s'exclama Nora.

- Je discutais avec une vieille connaissance, sourit Agathe, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- On dérange peut-être ? demanda Andrew, l'air un peu agacé.

- Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna son épouse.

- On avait fini, murmura George en fixant Andrew avec intensité.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éclipsa. Andrew s'approcha de sa femme et posant une main sur sa taille, l'attira à lui.

- C'était George Weasley, non ?

- Oui. C'est un vieil ami, répondit Agathe en le cherchant du regard.

Il était de retour auprès de sa famille. Il se pencha sur ses enfants et Angelina glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il ne réagit pas.

- George Weasley ! S'écria Amandine. Maman ! Tu nous avais pas dit que c'était ton ami !

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Vous venez ? Dit alors Lena, d'une voix douce. Nora et moi avons trouvé un compartiment. Papa, il faudrait que tu nous aides à monter nos valises, s'il te plaît.

Elle se détourna et marcha jusqu'au wagon suivant, suivie par ses sœurs. Andrew regarda Agathe.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Lança-t-il, à la limite de l'agressivité.

- Rien d'important, souffla Agathe. Viens, sourit-elle ensuite. Allons rejoindre les filles.

Il acquiesça et la suivit sans un mot, observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Hum. Vos conclusions ? Bon j'avoue je suis pas très satisfaite de cet OS mais je l'aime bien quand même. Depuis le temps que je planche dessus. Et puis jvoulais écrire sur George parce que j'ai pas trouvé d'OS sur lui qui me plaise vraiment.

En fait, au départ, je voulais écrire un OS totalement **différent**. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'en fait, si un jour l'inspiration concernant cette idée me reprend, je pourrais très bien en faire un OS à part. Ici, l'idée m'est venue... y a plusieurs mois déjà, vers juillet je dirais. Parce que je repensais à **La mort du rossignol** et j'ai dérivé sur les jumeaux en général et sur deux copines au lycée que j'arrive quasiment pas à différencier. Et là, j'ai pensé à Fred et George et à **George** qui était tout seul et que les gens qui ne savaient pas que son frère était mort, pouvaient très bien l'appeler Fred. Et hop, l'OS est né ! Formidable hein ? **:p** Mais bon, j'aurais quand même mis deux mois à écrire ce petit truc là.

En ce qui concerne Agathe, et bien j'aime bien ce prénom. Ca veut dire bonté et gentilesse et mes parents ont une amie qui s'appelle comme ça et qui est hyper gentille. Bon jsais pas si ça se voit mais dans le fond, Agathe et George s'aiment toujours un peu. Ca aurait vraiment marché entre eux si dès le début, George avait dit la vérité... Sinon y a Hermione aussi en parfaite petite psy** ;)** (Tenez j'y pense, j'ai vu les **Infiltrés** vendredi soir. J'adore Dicaprio, il joue vraiment super bien.) Et hum... ah ouai, j'ai mis Arthur parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un qui fasse la gaffe de révéler. Je sais jle fais souffrir mais que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie **:)**

Hu hu. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. J'ai tout plein d'idées dans ma tête mais maintenant faut que je prenne le temps d'écrire. Parce que le lycée me bouffe mon temps **. **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche soir. Et un bon lever demain matin...

En espérant que ce petit OS vous ai plu.

Bisoux les gens !

* * *


End file.
